1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer vision, in particular to image recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the popularity of digital cameras and positioning devices, there are lots of geo-tagged images in the world today. Many of the geo-tagged images show or reference one or more establishments (e.g. a storefront, a corporate sign). Currently there is no effective technique for a computer to identify which establishments are shown or referenced in a geo-tagged image.